Focused Electric Field Enhanced Plasma-Based Ion Implantation (FEFE-PBII) relates to a process for focused electric field enhanced plasma apparatus and methods and the following plasma-based ion implantation. One of the techniques belonging to the family of plasma-based ion implantation is plasma immersion ion implantation (PIII), which is a useful niche technology for the modification of surface properties of materials and industrial components, especially such materials and components that are large or that have an irregular shape. The samples are immersed in plasma from which ions are extracted and implanted in the surface of the samples.